Cormalek
|- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Nation | * Deliria |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Allegiance | * Mostly Harmless Alliance |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Service | * 01/12/2009 - present |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Alliance Position | * Deputy Minister of Bad Poetry |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Military Rank | * Lieutenant |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Positions Held | * Secretary of Recruitment * Secretary of Arts * Interviewer * Hunter (retired) * "Don't Panic!" crew * PR representative * Diplomat (retired) |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Battles/Wars | * TOP-C&G War |- | style="background:#b0c4de;" | Major Awards | * MoH Award of Excellence * MoBP Award of Excellence |} Cormalek (also: Cor Malek, Malek) - name of relatively noble leader of Deliria. Used to be described as controversial, delirious and leading his people toward needless war and confusion - until the infamous Night of Stabbed Historians. Known mostly for involvement of his country in economical scam known as The MPK Incident. The core, commonly written as Malek, is actually a simplified version of original transcription: . The vowels are purposfuly wrong, and point to multiple meanings, while allowing to be used in spoken language. Originally, the prefix "Cor" served only as disambiguation from other entities with same name, but with time it was often used as a shortened version of the name. Borrowed from a community known as Brotherhood, it is an equivalent of english . =Hitchhiker= Recruited by Priya91 the very same day his people settled in their part of Planet Bob, he joined Mostly Harmless Alliance. Upon graduating 1st Fleet basic military training (led by Dead), he joined 2nd Fleet. Lost in the cyber jungle of MHA's forums, he slowly begun to be more Community Service "Cor Malek led his people to the (Mostly) Harmless Alliance. And lo, he saw it was good. And He hath Spoken: "Sup? Need a hand?". And they said "Yay!". For They Needed One." --'Holy Delirious Scribbles' Ministry of Hitchhikers Cor Malek's first job in the MHA was ghost hunting. While still masked as a ghost hunter, he became less active after other members started helping in this department; coming back to help when the MoH faced the enourmous challenge of checking all members for war activity during the Second Unjust War. Near the end of war, when MHA once again opened its gates to new members, he became an interviewer. His work for the MoH was recognized by Pourquoi, and Cormalek was awarded the MoH Award of Excellence. Ministry of Babel Fish Starting as a diplomat assigned to CSN, Cormalek retired from this position after 3 months. His love for The Peanut Gallery caused him to join OWF PR squad. Ministry of Bad Poetry Convinced by then deputy minister, Tyler Mattinglyb, Cor Malek joined the MHA's recruiters. Not long after, he became very active, and began sending out enourmous numbers of greeting messages conceived by Scytale. After majorddf became a triumvir, and the MoBP undergone serious shuffles, Cormalek was appointed as the secretary of recruitment. Not long after, when the next elections saw yet another Minister of Bad poetry, Dynasty, be elected to the Triumvirate, this time in place of Jadoo1989; Priya91 appointed him as her deputy. Cormalek is also a Secretary of Art, though this position is more of an honorary title, as the de facto secretary is no other than Damaen, designer of MHA's flag, and merit ribbon bars system, with assistance of another very active hitchhiker, Neptunebyte. Cormalek is also a major contributor to MHA's official newsletter: the Don't Panic!, and is also a designer of several ribbon bars (including the infamous "too many merits merit"), as well as the creator of some propaganda styled informative signatures. Military Service After graduating and clearing 1st Fleet Basic War Training, guided by commander dead, Cor Malek very soon joined Dogs of War, MHA's elite military unit. He did so in the eve of Second Unjust War, and so, was among first wave of hitchhikers when Härmlins joined the conflict. Fighting for entire conflict without RnR other than taking lighter targets, joined Cable77 Special Operations Group (SOG). And fought 21 wars throughout entire conflict (some sources claim that number to be 22, with infamous border incident, where Deliria supposedly attacked IRON member several hours after the peace was made. This incident was dealt with diplomatically, and no historian has taken up this subject. On 11th may 2010, graduated Cable77 Officers Candidate School, and attained rank of lieutenant. Awards Moreso for his vogon-like overeageriness than quality of service, Cor Malek has earned several MHA merits. Major awards * Ministry of Hitchhikers Award of Excellence * Ministry of Bad Poetry Award of Excellence Military service * Signifies that you fought for MHA or supported MHA's war effort during the Second Unjust War (among merits 98,99,100,101,102 and 103/104 for fighting with members of respectively: NADC, MCXA, IRON, Echelon, TUF and GGA) * Member of Special Operations Group formed at the end of Second Unjust War. Merit features hitch hikers thumb and Jokers helmet with "Born to Kill" written on it and a peace symbol. It's a Nietzsche thing. * Officer Merit, signifying succesful completion of the MoDF Officer training. * MHA Nuclear Anarchy Merit: Nuclear sign and star to signify that you have eaten at least 1 nuke in defence of your alliance. * 50,000 countrymen lost at war. * Signifies you have successfully anarchied 5 nations in defense of MHA * you have been directed to and successfully reduced an enemy nation to zero infra. * Sheriff Merit - This merit declares that you have put someone in our POW camp Community service and miscellanous * Signifies that one has been a Hunter for the MoH and has identified a ghost * 3 months as MHA Diplomat * 3 months in MHA * The Merit Designer Merit - This merit proudly declares "It so happens that I have mail order degrees in photoshopology and photoshopnomy. Zoidberg is afoot!" The MDM features Doctor Zoidberg holding a wonderful little star. thats it. "Hooray, I'm useful. I'm having a wonderful time." * Merit for those of us who were members when MHA reached #1 in December 2009 * Wasted MHA time and soul with 500 forum posts. Destructor Fleets Because of Dogs of War requirement, Cor Malek is a member of MHA's TE Training Unit - Destructor Fleets. Leading his people to fight on Planet Steve, he was elected Aqua team senator in round 11. Getting the seat by accident with 6 votes, he held it for little over a week before stepping down to Snowflake from Mostly Harmful Alliance who quickly gathered had almost twice the support. Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance